


Deal Breaker

by zulu



Category: Private Practice
Genre: 08-01, F/M, for:severuslovesme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's really only one problem with the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severuslovesme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severuslovesme/gifts).



"You have the most gorgeous smile," Cooper blurts out, and Violet freezes.

"What?" She's staring at him and looking like she's going to start backing away slowly at any moment.

"Your smile," he says. "That's why I can't do it, okay?"

"Do what, Coop?" she asks, and yep, definitely, there's the first step backwards. He should've done this when the door was on his side of the room.

"Friends with benefits," he says, miserable now. "You'd--I know you'd wake up in the morning and smile at me, and I've seen you, Vi, the way you smile first thing in the morning, okay? It's gorgeous. And I'd. I couldn't. Not without feeling...something. Okay?"

"Okay," Violet says cautiously.

"Yeah," he says. "You can run now if you want."

"I--" She bites her lip, and Cooper ducks his head, because even doing that, she's so damn beautiful. "I wouldn't mind," she says. "If you felt something."

Cooper looks at her sideways. "What?"

"I like your smile too," she says.

Cooper grins and straightens up. "You do?"

"Yeah," she says, and then adds, fondly, "Idiot," before she walks out.

"She likes my smile," Cooper says. "Hey!" he yells, and chases her into the hallway. "Violet!"

"What?" she asks from the front desk, and she's blushing furiously, but she's smiling too, that perfect Violet smile that he knows he won't ever get enough of.

"I love you!" he yells, like an idiot--her idiot--and then he kisses her in front of everybody.


End file.
